Unspoken
by BelleOfSummer
Summary: We've always known what Harry Potter thought; but what about Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy? What exactly were they thinking? Sometimes, it's difficult not to be the main character. People assume things because they were unsaid. *COMPLETE!* Drabble.


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any Harry Potter characters and the Harry Potter world. They all belong to JK Rowling.**

**Summary: Sometimes, it's difficult not to be the main characters. We've always known what Harry Potter thought; but what about Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy? What exactly were they thinking? Are they really happy with what happened with their lives, or we just assumed they were because everything was just meant to be… unspoken?**

**God bless and happy reading.**

"**Unspoken"**

**Hermione:** I saw him staring at me again. I didn't mind him. I should start waking up from this stupid illusion. He couldn't possibly like a nerd like me.

**Draco:** She caught me staring at her again. I wanted to give her a smile, but I honestly didn't know how. She couldn't possibly like a git like me.

**Hermione:** I'm hopeless.

**Draco:** This is useless.

**Hermione:** I went to the ball with Viktor Krum since I knew he wouldn't ask me anyway.

**Draco:** I didn't ask her to go with me to the ball because she wouldn't say yes anyway.

**Hermione**: I saw him at the ball. He looked so good; I was suddenly ashamed of my looks.

**Draco:** I saw her at the ball. She was so beautiful, I couldn't look away. I was suddenly ashamed of being such a coward.

**Hermione:** He was probably surprised someone had asked a nerd like me.

**Draco:** A lot of guys had probably asked her. Who wouldn't?

**Hermione:** I suddenly saw him walking towards me. I was very nervous.

**Draco**: I asked her to dance with me. I was very nervous.

**Hermione:** I said no.

**Draco:** She said no.

**Hermione:** I saw him walk away.

**Draco:** I walked away.

**Hermione:** It was just because I was positive he was planning to make fun of me.

**Draco:** It was because she hated me.

**Hermione:** But I don't hate him.

**Draco:** She had always hated me.

**Hermione:** I was just scared.

**Draco:** I probably scared her.

**Hermione:** But it wasn't his fault either.

**Draco:** It was my entire fault.

**Hermione:** It's just me and my insecurities.

**Draco:** It's just me and my stupid ego.

**Hermione:** This went on for years.

**Draco:** It's been years, but my feelings never fade.

**Hermione:** A day before sixth year would be over; I saw flowers beside my bed.

**Draco:** I sent her flowers because I felt this was my last chance.

**Hermione:** Lilies. My favourite.

**Draco:** Lilies. Her favourite.

**Hermione:** This made me smile.

**Draco:** I hope it made her smile.

**Hermione:** I read the note and was surprised of its content.

**Draco:** I wrote her a poem.

**Hermione:** The poem was beautiful.

**Draco:** I would finally confess to her my feelings.

**Hermione:** He wanted to meet me near the Hogwarts Lake

**Draco:** I went near the lake to wait for her.

**Hermione:** But he was with Pansy.

**Draco:** Pansy suddenly went towards me and told me she still loved me.

**Hermione:** I was surprised.

**Draco:** I was surprised.

**Hermione:** He loves Pansy.

**Draco:** I don't love Pansy.

**Hermione:** He will never love me.

**Draco:** I love Hermione.

**Hermione:** I ran away.

**Draco:** I pushed Pansy away.

**Hermione:** I stayed in bed and cried all day.

**Draco:** I stayed near the Hogwarts Lake and waited all day.

**Hermione:** He never meant every word he wrote.

**Draco:** I meant every word I wrote.

**Hermione:** I don't want to see him again.

**Draco:** She never came to see me.

**Hermione:** I left Hogwarts with a broken heart.

**Draco:** She broke my heart to pieces.

**Hermione:** I helped with the war and never came back.

**Draco:** She never came back. I was so worried of her.

**Hermione:** Years after, I saw him again beside the Hogwarts Express.

**Draco:** I saw her again. I couldn't believe it.

**Hermione:** The emotions went whirling insanely inside of me.

**Draco:** My heart almost went out.

**Hermione:** I couldn't look away.

**Draco:** I couldn't look away.

**Hermione:** But I knew I should.

**Draco:** I knew this wasn't right.

**Hermione:** I was a fool to believe that he could love me.

**Draco:** I was a fool to believe that she could love me.

**Hermione:** It was never going to happen.

**Draco:** I guess we're just not meant to be.

**Hermione:** I could never tell my secret.

**Draco:** I just had to keep this for myself.

**Hermione:** What would have happened if I showed up near the Hogwarts Lake years ago?

**Draco:** If only she showed up.

**Hermione:** But I would never know.

**Draco:** I guess we'll never know.

**Hermione:** Because now I'm married.

**Draco:** I'm a married man now.

**Hermione:** With two beautiful kids.

**Draco:** I wish she was the mother of my son.

**Hermione:** "What ifs" are useless.

**Draco:** It's no use even for wishful thinking.

**Hermione:** Even though I still love him.

**Draco:** Even if she's the only girl I'll ever love.

**Hermione:** Forever.

**Draco:** Forever.


End file.
